La Tigresa de las Nieves y el rescate de Manny
by FridaRockstar
Summary: Una extraña villana secuestra a Manny y ahora Frida debe hacer lo posible para salvarlo, convirtiendose en la Tigresa... pero de las Nieves
1. un dìa normal::

1: Un día normal

Era un día normal en Ciudad Milagro y Manny y Frida estaban en la escuela ya estaban en la última hora y estaban emocionados por que ya casi se acercaba la fiesta anual de **Ciudad Milagro**: había comida, juegos, pirotécnicos, **baile**…

Todos ya tenían pareja para el baile menos Manny y Frida y la verdad era que estos 2 se querían invitar solo que les daba miedo que alguno de los 2 lo o la rechazara, así que por eso estaban nerviosos.

Manny pensaba que esa era le noche perfecta para entregarle su corazón a Frida y decirle lo que sentía por ella, el problema era como…

-como, como, ¡como!-pensaba Manny nervioso-ella se merece algo lindo… pero que tal si no le gusto… que tal si me rechaza¡ es que ella es tan hermosa su mirada me hace soñar, sus ojos azules son tan bellos, su pelo tan suave, su boca...ahh… sus labios sabor caramelo… ¡eso es! Le hare una canción a ella le encanta la música ¡si!

Mientras tanto Frida se las arreglaba para ver como invitar a Manny al baile-mmm… que tal si le digo Manny quisiera saber si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo porque no tengo pareja y pues… tú tampoco tienes pareja verdad? Ash¡ no, no,no¡ así no Frida tienes que ser linda y amable, que tal si el ya tiene pareja y me rechaza no¡ no sé ,ni siquiera iré ash¡

Saliendo de la escuela Manny y Frida estaban platicando sobre sus sueños

-y después el camaleón me comía, y yo estaba asustada y cuando caí llegue a una mini ciudad y tú me preguntaste ¨oye Frida ¿quieres ir por unos churros?¨y te dije claro Manny y después desperté

-wow Frida tienes unos raros sueños…

-jeje si, lo se –despues fueron al parque a comprar unos churros ….


	2. un robo y un corazon roto::

::un robo y un corazón roto::

Pero no se esperaban una batalla con un misterioso villano… o villana, claro Manny se convirtió en El tigre y la quiso atacar pero no pudo, ella saco un artefacto y con él le quito los poderes y el no pudo hacer nada la figura extraña tomo a Manny y se fue volando…no sin antes volver a ver a Frida y decirle:

-hola niña ¿quieres a tu novio?jaaa¡

-no es mi novio¡¡ ¿que quieres con él y quien eres?

-jaaa¡yo niña soy la sombra alada y nosotras las sombras devoramos la fuerza de los humanos y como tu amigo tiene mucha fuerza…será un banquete para mí y mis ¡

-!deja a mi amigo¡

-Jaaaaa¡¿dejar a tu amigo?¿y que me piensas hacer preciosa?jaaa¡

-ella?, puede hacer lo que sea¡¡¡¡-le grito Manny a la sombra

-en serio? Y que puede hacer contra esto¡¡¡¡-la sombra alada le disparo a Frida lo que las sombras llaman el ¨susto del diablo¨ en el cual se dispara con la mano y la victima grita lo más fuerte que puede por el hechizo después de esto la sombra devora el miedo, es decir que se alimenta del grito.

Frida sintió el disparó y grito

-¡Frida¡

Después de que la sombra devorara su grito le dijo a la chica

-wow niña, tu miedo es delicioso¡ pero de todos modos devorare a tu amigo

La sombra se fue volando y Frida quiso alcanzarla pero no pudo… quedo decepcionada y no pudo hacer nada más que ir a La Casa del Macho y decirle a Rodolfo y a granpapi lo que había pasado

-haremos lo que podamos, no te preocupes Frida…

**Wow¡ cada vez se pone más interesante, espero sus comentarios y quejas, estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo, no me apresuren jeje **


	3. el collar de cristal::

::El collar de cristal::

-pero Rodolfo ella también debe colaborar

-pero que tal si se lastima-dijo Rodolfo con tono preocupante cuando Frida enojada por lo que había dicho Rodolfo grito

-¡Ya no soy una niñita¡ y además no tengo poderes…-lo ultimo lo dijo desconsolada

-pero¿ y la Tigresa?

-solo sirve con el cinturón de Manny

-pero que tal si yo te prestara un artefacto místico…

-¿de qué hablas Granpapi?

-hablo del collar de la incomparable, hermosa, fuerte, ágil, rápida Tigresa de las Nieves

-¿Tigresa de las Nieves?

-¡si¡ la princesa de los tigres

-nunca había escuchado sobre ella

-ella era la ayudante del Tigre… todo empezó cuando El Tigre fue a Alaska y se encontró con ella, la salvo de el Hombre Lobo, le pregunto si quería ser su aliada y ella la acompaño a Ciudad Milagro y combatieron el mal hasta que regreso a su tierra …

-¿Por qué?

-ella se había casado con el Tigre pero regreso para retirarse ya no podía mas con el crimen además de que extrañaba su tierra, pero nuestros ancestros guardaron su collar de cristal, nuestros ancestros la querían mucho

Después de explicarle la leyenda a Frida granpapi le entrego el collar y se lo puso

-¿como funciona?

-se supone que tienes que dar una vuelta de carro

Frida hizo lo que le dijo Granpapi, después dio un fuerte rugido y grito

-soy La Tigresa de las Nieves¡¡¡¡

Frida se veía especularmente hermosa se veía como la mismísima Tigresa de las Nieves, les diré como es:

Tiene sus orejas blancas con rayas negras, un velo de copos de nieve, un vestido como de bailarina (ojo solo el vestido no lo de abajo) con detalles negros, mangas aparte color negro, unos calentadores color azul cielo y unas zapatillas de ballet color blanco

-bueno vamos a buscar a Manny

-si, si vamos

-aja papi te sigo

-!Puma Loco¡

-¡White Pantera¡

-bien vamos- dijo Frida y todos fueron a buscar a Manny…

**¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… por qué se va a poner más interesante. Espero sus comentarios...**


	4. el poder de la Tigresa de las Nieves::

::el poder de La Tigresa de las Nieves::

Se les ocurrió que podía estar en calles peligrosas así que primero buscaron en la Calle Porquería , pero no encontraron nada, después fuero por donde se encuentra la cárcel de Ciudad Milagro, pero no encontraron nada, el sexto instinto de Frida le decía que fuera a Calavera, o quizá solo era una trampa… así que Frida se controlo por algunas horas, hasta que acabaron de buscar por todos los rincones y se dirigieron hacia Ciudad Calavera, pero en el camino se encontraron con una emboscada de zombis que los atacaron:

-Frida ,quédate aquí

-pero…

_sin peros, es muy peligroso

Puma Loco y White Pantera pelearon pero no pudieron contra toda la emboscada… Frida decidió ayudarlos, aunque fuera mucha ayuda para un villano y un superhéroe , los ataco con sus garras, después con una ventisca de viento helado, y por ultimo con un súper rugido y los acabo por completo

¿y bien como estuvo eso?

Eres buena Frida – le dijo Puma Loco

Bien hay que seguir…

Pero¿ cómo hiciste esa ventisca de viento?

Solo me deje llevar… ¿ya podemos seguir?

Si

Todos siguieron hasta Calavera, cuidadosamente, sabían que podías despertar a otra emboscada de zombis

Frida sabia que algo los seguía, así que iba despacio y cuidadosamente volteando para todos lados para ver si veía algo, y lo vio, vio una sombra paso rápidamente y la ataco con sus filosas garras pero la sombra reacciono rápidamente y esquivo rápidamente con algo de dificultad, claro que si la golpeo pues la sombra no se lo esperaba

-¿creíste que podrías detener a la sombra alada? pues piensa otra vez¡¡¡

La sombra actuó rápidamente lanzando una llamarada desde su boca y grito:

-llamarada negra-Frida escapo rápidamente del fuego y ataco

-!ventisca helada¡-rápidamente Frida realizo su ataque el cual lastimo a la sombra

-buen ataque, !pero todavía no acabo¡-alzo sus alas al viento y grito-!águila asesina¡-la sombra voló rápidamente hasta donde estaba Frida y la agarro para luego volver a subir y soltarla. Frida cayó hacia abajo pero tenía un truco el ¨remolino de nieve¨para poder disminuir el impacto, y así lo hizo, cayo sana y salva al suelo

-ay sombrita, a caso no te dijeron que los gatos siempre caen de pie? Ahora es mi turno !rugido toxico¡-Frida la ataco y fue el último golpe

-tienes mucha fuerza niña pero, todavía necesitas a tu amigo, estas débil por dentro, ese vacío se hace más grande y pronto estarás muerta ja¡

La sombra se fue volando dejándola sola, ya empezaba a llover y se refugiaron en una cueva cercana.

La sombra tenía razón Frida no se sentía igual desde que Manny se había ido, era su amigo del alma, en quien podía confiar su único amigo

Estaba sola y no podía complementarlo…

**Muy dramático este capítulo, jeje espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, fue mucho pensar que pasaría con la sombra y con Frida , espero sus reviews…**


End file.
